gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bola
Para devolver Hola Bola! Ahora que el lío de las imagenes ha sido resuelto, puedo poner la imagen candidata de vice city?. Es que la había quitado de la pág oficial de gta: vice city, de la parte de "imagenes para descargar".-- 17:47 3 sep 2008 (UTC) :Bien, de la página oficial se pueden coger imágenes. --Bola (discusión) 17:48 3 sep 2008 (UTC) Me olvidé Ahora que me fijo no quité esa imagen de la página oficial, sino de http://www.gta-series.com/it/vicecity/galleria_ufficiale.html . Pero lo quité de la parte de "fotos oficiales", osea de rockstar games. Puedo descargarla de allí??. Se que es de GTA-series, pero ya he dicho que es de la parte de fotos oficiales.-- 19:02 3 sep 2008 (UTC) :Sí, sí puedes.--Bola (discusión) 19:06 3 sep 2008 (UTC) MSN Bola, de verdad disculpa por no resonder el mensaje de la discusión. Ni siquiera lo llegue a ver hasta hoy. Si todavia estoy a tiempo, agregame al msn. es danieldasc25 @ hotmail.com. Saludos. -- 20:46 4 sep 2008 (UTC) Vandalismo?? Hola Bola! Hice una encuesta en mi página de usuario y descubrí dos cosas: Cuando grabé la pág. me fije como había quedado y en la primera decía "o votos desde su creación el 1 de junio de 1970''. Eso me pareció extraño. Cuando yo mismo voté mi encuesta, no me aceptaba el voto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.-- 19:41 11 sep 2008 (UTC) :Hace unos días traduje por completo las encuestas en MediaWiki, el hecho de que falle me preocupa, porque significa que al traducir pude poner mal algún código. Realmente la fecha la veo bien. He probado también a votar yo mismo, y la primera vez tras aparecer el mensaje de que se está procesando tu voto, no aparece el voto, sin embargo, cuando vuelvas a meterte en la página, aparecerá el voto como bueno. Supongo que será un problema de la nueva versión, del caché, o de que toqué demasiado a la hora de traducir, aunque esto último lo dudo, porque solo traduje, no modifiqué el código. Si encuentras algún otro fallo, dímelo para ver qué puedo hacer o si es un problema que haya que solucionar.--Bola (discusión) 09:36 12 sep 2008 (UTC) Historia destacada Hola! ¿podrías ver http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Historias_Discusi%C3%B3n:Portada#Historia_destacada lo que puse en discusión historias ?-- 00:41 17 sep 2008 (UTC) Art. destacado Hola Bola, te invito a votar por el nuevo art destacado, tu voto es decisivo.-- 02:38 18 sep 2008 (UTC) Urgente...!! hola bola!! es muy necesario que opines en esto, para resolver los problemas con el UDM, opina cuanto antes!!-- 00:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) Renuncia Hola Bola. Ya no estoy nada activo, y he ido dejando de entrar en la web. Así que si quires puedes quitarme los privilegios de administrador y ponerme como usuario normal. Es preferible tener administradores que sean activos. Si me mantienes los privilegios, pues haré alguna tarea las pocas veces que entre. Pero será poca cosa. Haz como quieras ¿Lo intento decir en tono formal, ahora?: Estimado Sr. Bola: ''Yo he visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais. Atacar naves en llamas más allá de Orión. Con el presente escrito es mi deseo comunicarle mi renuncia por el bien de ésta nuestra comunidad. En vista de la escasa actividad que vengo desarrollando las últimas semanas, pongo a su disposición el cargo que me fue otorgado. Debo renunciar y dejar a otro el puesto que honrosamente lucí durante unos meses. Es hora de morir. Es hora de marchar. Me despido cordialmente. Hasta luego. -- 10:55 26 sep 2008 (UTC) :Voy a tener que entrometerme . Primero, un burócrata no puede quitar poderes, eso sólo lo puede hacer el staff de Wikia. Luego, no te recomiendo que te los quites, ya que si hay algún vandalismo ocasional y no hay nadie, puedes deshacerlo y bloquearlo tu mismo. Tenlos pero no los uses si no quieres, sólo si hay alguna emergencia. -- 15:15 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::¿Por qué formas todo esto si lo que en realidad quieres es un aumento de sueldo?. Fuera de bromas, reitero lo dicho por el Kenyatta, los burócratas no podemos quitar el rango de administrador a alguien. Tampoco los Helpers pueden hacer eso, eso de quitar permisos solo lo hace el staff de Wikia, tendría que pedirselo a alguno. De todas formas una de las políticas (no sé si escrita o no) de Wikia es dejar a los administradores de los wikis aunque estén inactivos, por si en alguna ocasión quieren volver (si un burócrata pide expresamente que se le retire el rango se le retirará sin problema, pero desde Wikia se aconseja no hacerlo con vistas al futuro). Por eso te digo que si crees que no podrás estar muy activo, que sencillamente, te pases cuando puedas, con eso será suficiente, hay burócratas (rango máximo) en este wiki que no se pasan y no se les ha quitado del puesto, así que si no lo hacemos con un burócrata, no hay razón para discriminar a un administrador. Si insistes de todas formas, no te ataremos, pediré que se te retire el rango, pero antes piénsatelo. (Tendrías que haber terminado con Morituri te salutant)--Bola (discusión) 15:45 26 sep 2008 (UTC) :::Barbas, si quieres un consejo, no lo hagas, yo pensé lo mismo en una ocasión y me aconsejó bola, iba a arruinarme xD Y hoy estaría amargado. En serio, no lo aconsejo, luego te arrepientes mucho, además de que eres grande con lo de las imágenes, con lo de moderarlas y borrarlas y esas nuevas normas que has añadido. Básicamente yo veo en ti un admin ideal, sinceramente uno de los mejores aquí. Así que piénsatelo bien antes de esa decisión, please 15:54 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::Vale, vale. Seguiré de administrador. Yo pensaba que los burócratas podían quitar los privilegios, no pensaba que tuviesen que hacerlo desde wikia. Olvidadlo entonces, no he dicho nada. Pero aviso que estaré muy poco activo. -- 20:36 26 sep 2008 (UTC) Me darías algo? Te doy cordialmesnte mis saludos Bola. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Me darías tu correo electronico para conversar y cosas así. Saludos -- 15:33 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Vándalo buenas te quería informar de un vandalo que ha vandalizado e insultario al usuario:Diego James--Blas de Lezo 13:31 23 dic 2008 (UTC) :Gracias por el aviso--Bola (discusión) 13:37 23 dic 2008 (UTC) Polemica sobre el Intercambio Hola, Bola... Sólo quería decirte que, ya que rockstar a develado lo que pasa con vic vance despues de VCS, podrías agregar en Polemica sobre el Intercambio de VC que Rockstar develó que es Pete Vance el que muere en GTA Vice City. Lo haría yo, pero me parece un art demasiado... importante como para editarlo... no vaya a ser que borre algo y me bloqueen... solo era eso... Suerte y salu2 -- 17:13 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Pregunta de novato... Especial:WhatLinksHere/Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada Buenas... estaba paseando por aquí.... bueno, en verdad por es.wikia y me topé con esto http://es.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imagen:Imagen_edith.jpg&curid=906&diff=2030&oldid=1987 y me quedé extrañado, es decir que se había puesto automáticamente una plantilla cuando no se selecciona ninguna opción de licencia (de hecho es.wikia no tiene lista de licencias); o eso, o quién la subió lo puso a mano... lo cuál sería mucha casualidad. Bueno, pues continúo dando vueltas, llego aquí y casualmente veo special:wantedpages llamandome la atención la página más requerida... esa misma plantilla Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada. He estado probando a ver si era por buscando por todas partes pero no veo nada raro en las páginas relacionadas: *Ni en Mediawiki:Nolicense que es el texto de la primera opción, por defecto, de la licencia (y supongo que también el nombre de la plantilla) *Ni en Mediawiki:licenses (de que me suena a mí esa pagina... ), de hecho la primera opción la puse por si sonaba la campana y sustituia la opción por defecto que no ponía nada para ver si lo ponía. También, por si acaso, he comprobado que ambas wikis tuvieran la misma versión (no vaya a ser que estuvieran actualizando) pero no es el caso ¿Sabes algo que me falte?, porque me vuelto loco buscando — @ Chixpy 02:28 18 ene 2009 (UTC) No aparecen ninguna enlazada por que Alex07 ha cambiado la licencia de muchas plantillas por la que corresponde. Por ejemplo http://es.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imagen:Payasadas.jpg&curid=15320&diff=77222&oldid=74825 http://es.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imagen:Blanco_de_CJ.jpg&curid=15310&diff=77221&oldid=74760. Por eso en Wanted pages aparecen como que había 40 enlazadas... Pero bue... si no sabes. Gracias por por preocuparte — @ Chixpy 20:36 18 ene 2009 (UTC) :veo que aun no han solucionado el problema con Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada, por lo que me pregunto si mientras sigo cambiando la Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada por la licencia correcta o si se puede crear la plantilla hasta solucionar el problema... Saludos -- 02:27 25 ene 2009 (UTC) ::Podríamos crear la plantilla diciendo que actualmente no hay ninguna plantilla seleccionada, que seleccione una. De cualquier forma, las que tienen esa plantilla se tienen que cambiar par poner una licencia real.--Bola (discusión) 12:24 25 ene 2009 (UTC) :pues viéndolo asi, crear la plantilla es innecesario y no solucionara nada ya que al final habría que cambiarle la licencia de todos modos , asi que por ahora voy a seguir realizando el cambio manualmente, Saludos -- 14:29 25 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Hola Hola, te invito a responder la mi encuesta de mi pagina de usuario, Gracias --Rikrdomorgado 20:46 2 feb 2009 (UTC) BLoqueo No quiero sonar irrespetuoso... Estoy sintiendome como el culo, porque no se si mañana me voy a levantar y voy a crear un art. como siempre hago, o tendre que mirar la wiki desde afuera... DJ insulto a la wiki y, como habiamos hablado... Queda a tu disposicion mi bloqueo... No importan las razones "formales" que pongas en el motivo de mi bloqueo, porque los 2 sabemos porque fui bloqueado... Yo soy el que causó que DJ insultará a la wiki... Y asi como Mike fue bloqueado por eso... Yo tambien debo ser castigado... Es completamente necesario que me bloquees o me contestes mañana... -- 05:58 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Pruebas thumb|500px|right|Trailer de GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Es una prueba...--Bola (discusión) 01:46 5 feb 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right Ayuda Hola Bola; quisiera pedirte si puedes hablar con sobre este tema ya que es algo muy delicado y a mi parece ignorarme (no se por que) además tu tienes rango mayor al de el por lo que creo que al menos debería contestarte algo. '''Saludos -- 02:23 7 feb 2009 (UTC) :ahora que va a estar ausente por un buen tiempo; creo que se deberían quitar los artículos lo antes posible, no se por que no lo hiciste la vez pasada, pero eso ya no tiene mucha importancia, Saludos -- 02:25 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Vandalista extremo Hola, te queria avisar que el Usuario:Luis Góngora Galdos ha estado vandalizando varios artículos sustituyendo la información por insultos. --GTAAAF 14:57 08 feb 2009 (UTC) Un nuevo concurso Creo que, como el PID, deberíamos hacer un concurso de autos destacados ¿que opinas al respecto? -- 19:13 9 feb 2009 (UTC) :No sé, mira a ver qué opinan el resto, pero yo creo que ya son demasiadas votaciones ¿no crees?--Bola (discusión) 21:56 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Bueno, solo digo, si es asi como tu crees, mejor hago una encuesta -- 16:11 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Te invito Te invito a responder la encuesta de PVD en mi discusión -- 01:10 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Algunos Cambios Hola, soy Gángster Tommy. Me gustaría plantearte tres cuestiones: 1-Quería saber si se podía cambiar Propuesta para Borrado y hacer así. Una vez que hayan tres o más artículos propuestos para que se borren la gente votará cual de los artículos se debe quedar sin borrarse. El ganador permanece y los artículos perdedores se borran. Al no ser una propuesta con premio, no sería necesario que salga en portada el artículo vencedor. A lo que me he referido en todo esto es a que no es una nueva propuesta, si no una ya creada modificada. Si te parece bien, se podría llamar Propuesta para Artículos Malos (PAM) 2-¿Puedo cambiar "Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para Logo" por "Grand Theft Encyclopedia; Propuesta para Logo Destacado" (Quedando así PLD)? 3-Al parecer, fue bien recibida la idea de Propuesta para Historias Destacadas. ¿Me podrías enseñar a crear la propuesta? Gracias por tu atención si es que estásl leyendo ¿no?.-- 01:59 19 feb 2009 (UTC) :1.- ¿Para qué guardar artículos malos? ¿No sería mejor arreglarlos si se pueden o borrarlos si son inútiles? :2.- Un logo destacado... con el que tenemos a mi me basta y sobra, y de hecho nunca estuve de acuerdo con cambiar el logo y crear un proyecto para ello, pero insistieron en crearlo. :3.- ¿Crear la propuesta? ¿A qué te refieres? :Leerte te leo, otra cosa es que pueda responderte, porque el mensaje lo leí esta mañana, pero hasta ahora no he podido responder.--Bola (discusión) 20:20 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Bueno, dejemos atrás las dos primeras preguntas. Con respecto a la tercera, mira Historias Discusión:Portada. Está bastante aceptada la idea de crear Propuesta para Historias Destacadas. A lo que me refería era a que, si te parece que se puede poner en marcha la Propuesta, me enseñaras a crear la página donde se proponen las historias para destacadas y una queda ganadora.-- 20:33 19 feb 2009 (UTC) PD:Además de eso te quería decir que me he fijado que en mi discusión, una vez que recibí la plantilla de mi primer premio, de segundo puesto en concursos, los títulos de los comentarios pasaron de estar alineados a la derecha a estar centrados, eso también pasa con el texto de discusión. Esto mismo me pasó en mi página de usuario al poner la plantilla anteriormente dicha en la sección mis premios. ¿Qué pasa? Además cuando pongo en mis premios, a cada plantilla que pongo, me aparece un ¿Qué pasa?-- 19:04 22 feb 2009 (UTC) :Voy respondiendo, que lo leí, pero no respondí al final. Crear una página de un proyecto es muy fácil, solo tienes que crear un artículo llamado Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para historias destacadas y ahí se proponen las historias, creala y déjame que me ocupe de las normas yo. De todas formas, las reglas para crear un proyecto, son de proponerlo antes en Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Proyectos, una vez aceptado, se comienza a crear el proyecto como te dije, con el artículo con ese nombre, y ahí se organiza todo, es fácil ;). :En cuanto a lo de la plantilla ya avisé en el foro de que había que corregir numerosos errores de códigos que no se parsearon bien, y pasaron bastante de lo que dije (zuirdj nos lo dijo y yo lo ratifiqué), ahí están las consecuencias, veré qué puedo hacer con la susodicha plantilla.--Bola (discusión) 19:20 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Portada Estoy contactando a todos los admin para mostrarles una idea general sobre la portada, para ahorrar espacio. Contesta en mi discusion cuando podes conectarte al MSN para planteartela y saber que te parece. Saludos -- 20:38 24 feb 2009 (UTC) PHD Ya está, creé el proyecto y el atajo, PHD. Tuve que copiar bastante de PAD, pero quedó bien. Gracias por tu tiempo!-- 23:39 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Plantillas. Hola, hay un problema. Puse en mi pagina de usuario una caja con mis premios, igual que tu en tu pagina de usuario. El problema es que cuando miro la pagina, debajo de la caja con lor premios aparecen tres formando un triángulo. Y además una vez puestos los premios, todo lo que está se centra. Tanto los títulos como los textos. Que pasa?-- 01:17 28 feb 2009 (UTC) :Que TODAS las plantillas del wiki están rotas xD--Bola (discusión) 12:49 28 feb 2009 (UTC) Compañeros Que tal, Usuario Bola. Pues la verdad ire al grano: Casi no tengo compañeros en la wikia, y espero que podamos ser compañeros. Soy el Bigdadi. Contactame cuando puedas. MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox Hola. Hay un problema en el enlace lo que enlaza aquí (valga la redundancia) en MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox. Habría que cambiarlo por * whatlinkshere|whatlinkshere. no funciona allí por que los datos se guardan en la caché, por lo que esa variable toma el valor de alguna de las páginas que se visitaron al hacer el cambio y se mantiene así siempre. Saludos. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 11:54 7 mar 2009 (UTC) PMD Bola, me gustaria desirte que si puedes elegir el ganador de la misión destacada, ya que la de The Sicilian Gambit ha estado en la portada por casi 2 meses.--Leandritodepompeya 06:40 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!! Feliz cumple bola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) 19, no? Espero que la pases bien!! -- 13:19 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Feliz Cumple bola!!! Que te la pases bien ... ... 20:11 24 mar 2009 (UTC) : Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y que te la pases muy bien -- 22:25 24 mar 2009 (UTC) felizzzzzzzzzzz cumple t deseo lo mejor que la pases genial --Mois johnson 02:09 25 mar 2009 (UTC)mois johnson Hola! Tienes un mensaje en Mi Discucion -- 04:45 13 abr 2009 (UTC) 182.189.97.173 hola bola que nombre tan raro ya pues como sea me llamo en realidad ulises y tengo 10 años y soy experto en el GTA LCS quisiera registrarme pero no puedo recibi el mensaje tuyo no soy timido pero no puedo registrarme ayudame te lo pido llamame a Mi Discucion o llamame PLIS. Bola, esa IP a la que "bienveniste" es la mía... Me olvidé de loguearme, pero esta chatarra de máquina no recuerda que ya me loguee... Y si borré eso, fue porque está repetido... Saludos... -- 19:31 16 abr 2009 (UTC) :¿Te llamas Ulises y tienes 10 años? ¿Quieres saber cómo registrarte?--Bola (discusión) 19:43 16 abr 2009 (UTC) Sin Contraseña Hola bola le di click en autenticarse pero no yo no tengo contraseña mi hermano si se la sabe pero no me la quiere decir es muy egoista.A por cierto mejorare el articulo que hice Arco de Portland Beach contestar el saludo oye gracias por saludarme y darme la bienvenida pero tengo unas dudas y no se si me podrias ayudar en editar el tema de tommy vercetti por que alle un video que muestra que existe y esta en GTA IV veras esta es la URL:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KF9BlWp04I&feature=relatedy quisera ponerla Muchas dudas Bueno lo que pas esque como soy nuevo tengo miedo en editar una historia y que me equiboque y crean que es bandalismo la cosa es que quisiera escribirla y no se si hacerla en mi cuenta y categoria historia o como? Emergencia bola Hola bola ya sabes quien soy soy ulises de 10 años,te deje un mensaje esta mañana,como sea cada vez que edito un articulo me confunden con un usuario nuevo ayudame PLIS te nesecito,A por cierto como a que horas podriamos hablar tu y yo vi tu asuario y eres de españa yo soy de mexico.Dile a ese Donald Love 57 que no me confunda con otro usuarioooooooo adios cuidate. Problema Mira Bola, me he fijado que tú y yo tenemos la misma plantilla, donde ponemos los premios, si te fijas te darás cuenta de que tanto tú como yo hemos perdido parte de nuestra página de usuario. Para que esta aparezca, hay que tocar en "Mostrar" que está donde dice "Mis premios está incluidos aquí ¿Quieres que te los muestre?". Si tocamos allí, aparte de los premios, aparece el texto restante de nuestra página de usuario. ¿Puedes arreglarlo? Te estaré agradecido.-- 00:43 27 abr 2009 (UTC) Smoke1996 Gracias Bola.Saludos Bedford Point Hola bola,soy Smoke 1996,te quiero hablar sobre una imagen que encontre de Bedford Point Y me gustaria hablar con vos o con Diego Jimes(el creador)ya que no encuentro su pagina de discusión.Saludos--Smoke1996 17:34 29 abr 2009 (UTC)Smoke1996 Bedford Point Gracias Bola saludos.--Smoke1996 18:49 1 may 2009 (UTC) 189.143.230.254...Hola Bola Emm si soy el que hizo lo del hotel WK, ey Bola quisiera saber como registrarma, tengo 12 años, soy un experto en GTA VC y GTA SA, solo pido esto, se que al hacerlo cooperare demasiado en lo que es GTA1, GTA2, GTA3, GTA VC, y GTA SA. De antemano gracias Ayudaaaaaaaaa!!!!! No me puedo hacer una nueva cuenta dice que no se puede crear el registro. Soy el del mensaje anterior (xDD), en serio quiero crear una nueva cuenta. Sigo sin poder entrar, vamos Bola ayuda!!!! 189.143.230...Sigo sin poder crear una cuenta No se puede crear el registro... No otra vez Damn!!! me saca lo siguiente: Lo sentimos no se puede crear el registro Que mal!! Ya cambie el nombre de usuario Que le vamos a hacer... No puedo esperar: Crear mas articulos y que nadie sepa quien es (Damn!!) Sobre tu comentario Hola!!! Gracias por la propuesta, es verdad que me encantaría crear una cuenta y unirme a esta wiki.... lo que pasa es que tengo 12 años, por lo tanto no se me permite crear una cuenta aun. Espero en que no haya inconveniente con el hecho de que edite la ortografía de algunas paginas o cree alguna noticia en Liberty Tree, si llegara a haber alguno por favor notifícamelo y dejare de hacerlo. Una vez mas... Gracias. Administrador... Elijo patrullar por el wiki, pero si veo algo innecesario, no dudare en borrarlo...Me dedicare a patrullar por el wiki principalmente... Gracias por tu confianza...-- 19:04 10 may 2009 (UTC) Me gustaría ser patrullero para proteger artículos y borrar páginas basura. Gracias.-- 20:11 10 may 2009 (UTC) :Pero llego al 75%, tengo 3 votos a favor y 1 en contra.-- 02:09 11 may 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Bola, quería preguntarte si en tu GTA IV te aparece la luna. Porque he estado viendo y en la versión PC no aparece .-- 14:57 11 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Cómo? Hola Bola, soy gang. Mira, quiería hacer una cosa: que las historias destacadas aparecieran en la portada de Historias (Historias:Portada). Para hacerlo, quise fijasrme un poco el código fuente de la portada de esta wikia y, sinceramente, no entendí una... bueno, tu entiendes. Quería que me explicaras como hacer para que las historias destacadas se vean en la portada del mismo proyecto. PD:Mira Forum:Títulos de Artículos.-- 17:32 11 may 2009 (UTC) Respuesta a pregunta para puesto de administración Hola Bola, soy Nicolás. Mira, estuve mirando el mensaje que me dejaste en mi discusión, en el que me dabas a eleigr entre los dos tipos de actividades que puede llevar a cabo un admin. Pues bueno, a mi se me suele dar bastante bien andar corrigiendo artículos, pero me gustaría poder vigilar la enciclopedia, entiendo que para ello debo pornerle dedicación y no ausentarme, asi que trataré de no hacerlo. En fin, me gustaría el puesto de vigilancia. Aunque, claro, seguiré editando artículos también. Muchas gracias, perdón por la tardanza, y saludos. --Nicolas F. Chiribelo 17:42 13 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Bola, queria responderte por la pregunta de administración que dejaste en mi discución. Me gustaria borrar artículos malos y todo eso, pero también veo vandalos que se salén con la suyas, sin que nadie se de cuenta. No se que elegir, pero veré que respuestas dan algúnos, ya que talvez haya mas adminds que eligan vijilar o borrar y corregír artículos. Saludos .--Leandritodepompeya 18:21 13 may 2009 (UTC) Ya me eliji, pronto pero elegi . Patrullaré la wiki, por que veo artículos que son vandalizádos desde hace meses y nadie se da cuenta de que han sido vandalizados, pero también me gustaría borrar imagenes sin uso, o artículos malos.--Leandritodepompeya 18:26 13 may 2009 (UTC) No me molesta, ya que no me importa cuál sea mi tarea, solo me importa que lo haga bien y que ayude mucho. Además he puesto varios artículos para borrar, ya que son Infraesbozos creados por IP's, por qué aún no los puedo borrar.--Leandritodepompeya 19:45 13 may 2009 (UTC) Malas noticias Hola Bola, hay una noticia en la que Microsoft niega el GTA IV: TLAD para PC y PS3.-- 22:16 13 may 2009 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno, haré como dices, Bola. Total, crería que ambas cosas se me darían bien, pero si tu lo dices... Aún así cumpliré con mi tarea. Muchas gracias por el puesto. Saludos.--Nicolas F. Chiribelo 23:34 13 may 2009 (UTC) re: Muchas gracias si trata de evitar usar los tags de ya están considerados obsoletos ya que se favorece el uso de "estilo" con CSS lo único que tienes que determinar es si usar (para renglones) o (para grupos de párrafos), y aparte de eso el error mas grande era que los tags no estaban cerrados y como wikia no tiene la extensión tidy activada por varios problemas técnicos según tengo entendido asi que cuando veas ese tipo de errores es por lo general porque hay tags no cerrados apropiadamente incluso pueden ser wikitags --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 20:49, 15 mayo 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Bola, soy Gang. Te dejé un mensaje en esta misma discusión, la tuya, pero no la viste y por eso no la respondiste. Es ésta que está más arriba, de título: ¿Cómo? Respóndeme por favor.-- 22:34 16 may 2009 (UTC) Mira: Historias:Portada. Mia, hay una seccion que dice "Historia destacada", y un ejemplo de historia. La verdad es que está mal, porque eso es un link a Historias:Historias, donde están las historias. Por eso, yo quería que en esa misma sección aparezcan realmente las historias destacadas, y no tan solo ejemplos de historias (en este caso, "Una historia más de Liberty City" de ^PatoStone^). ¿Cómo hago eso? Ésa era mi pregunta.-- 01:52 17 may 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Qué es un usuario que edita solo para ganar ediciones?. A eso en WP le llaman Editcountitis. re: Scroll en Shout Box Lamentablemente no es posible, por medios simples, ya que el contenido dentro del de Shout Box esta hecho en formato de lista en el HTML ( ) al menos que wikia incorpore directamente eso dentro de sus opciones para que aparezca de esa forma o alguien cree un JS que recree la lista una vez que se haya cargado la pagina --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 15:04, 18 mayo 2009 (UTC) Bueno... Bola, ¿me vas a responder o no? Te repetí la pregunta acá arriba, un comentario que tiene de título: "Pregunta". Respóndeme.-- 00:45 20 may 2009 (UTC) Saludos Te devuelvo los saludos, si te puedo ayudar en algun articulo solo dimelo--JonyAlbo 00:29 26 may 2009 (UTC) Dale!! Bola, es la tercera o cuarta vez que te lo pregunto. Mira acá arriba. Hay un comentario con el título "Bueno..." y ahí te dice de otro título más arriba de oootro título más donde hay una pregunta que jamás respondiste. Decime-- 00:33 26 may 2009 (UTC) Buen diseño Esta muy bueno el nuevo diseño de la wiki xD--JonyAlbo 23:38 28 may 2009 (UTC) soy EEE.. la verad quiero darle un orden genial a toda esta información. pero no se como tener acceso a secciones importantes ,por eso he cometidovarios errores Falta gangster Hola bola. Falta gangster por el rango. Le díste el rango a los otros y a él no. Buen trabajo Bueno, creo que has hecho la portada nueva tu mismo, así que desde aquí te mereces un gran aplauso. Me ha encantado la nueva portada. Pero una cosa, no habría que poner además de Notícias y Destacado, "Historias" y "Diálogos" ? No sé que estás haciendo/piensas hacer, pero bueno, si hay que ponerlo y cambiar sus portadas, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Bueno, solo era eso, nos vemos! Y perdón por la ausencia, pero es que tuve un problema de internet.. y dentro de poco estaré sin internet otra vez xD Aunque de todos modos, no creo que llegue a estar especialmente activo por ninguna parte, pero se hace lo que se puede. Saludo! 10:14 19 jun 2009 (UTC) :Demonios, no has tardado nada! xD Enfín, sí, te haré caso y voy a ir ahora mismo a Ayuda de Wikia a traducir algo, sin posponerlo. Bye! 10:23 19 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Por cierto, cual es la fuente que has utilizado para la portada? Para lo de Armas, Vehículos, etc.. esa naranja. Es que tuve una 10:37 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Firma Mira Bola ya he cambiado la firma, al final lo que he hecho ha sido cambiar la que tenía por una más pequeña porque al encoger no me quedaba tan bien. No te creas que no me ha costado porque con lo fácil que era sustituir el archivo de la imagen por la nueva no sé que hice al final y la acabé liando. Por suerte las instrucciones que me diste ayer me han servido de mucho y he podido arreglarlo. Gracias. Este es el resultado.--Archivo:El_chico_firma.jpg 15:29 19 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola Bola soy el tio de la fabrica de pescado de las triadas ya me hize una cuenta pero no se como entrar con ella Soy nuevo Hola Bola soy el tio de la fabrica de pescado de las triadas ya me hize una cuenta pero no se como entrar con ella Fallo ? Bola, soy PS2.. he estado viendo el artículo Vincenzo Cilli que expandí hace ya tiempo, y al poner el correo del Liberty Tree (al final, fijate) desaparece la sección "misiones en las que aparece", sin embargo las misiones no desaparecen, los enlaces.. si te fijas en el código, verás como está escrito justo debajo de la plantilla del correo.. así que no sé si será por eso, pero bueno, si te sobra el tiempo (no lo creo, pero bueno xD) me gustaría que lo vieses. Saludos, y gracias de antemano. 10:01 26 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Que pasa tio soy LiDer Graffo el de la fabrica de pescado antes tenia un problema con el registro pero ya esta solucionado Problema Hola Bola, tengo un problema al subir imágenes. Estaba subiendo un archivo en PNG y me salió esto. ¿Por qué? Archivo:MIME.PNG 03:37 28 jun 2009 (UTC)